These Dreams
by Avespa Strife
Summary: He had thought they won, That everything was over and he could at least attempt to live a normal life. Well, that was wrong. Stiles didn't think he would wake up after the Nogitsune was defeated to be told that none of that had happened. That he had been in a coma for years. No one knew him, all his friends, Scott didn't know him.


**Authors note: Aghhh! I'm sorry. The plot bunnies attacked. I do not have a beta for this story so if anyone is interested pm me and as always;**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Please review.**

He was panting, Lydia was struggling to hold him up as they stumbled down the hallway. The Nogitsune following closely behind. Lydia was shaking, he could feel it, and no matter what, he couldn't make this better for her. Losing Allison had taken it's toll on every one. Lydia and Scott the most. He ran his hand over hers, before grabbing it and squeezing. "It will be over soon."

There was a laugh, a dark, mocking chuckle that rang through the hallways. Lydia spun around, dragging Stiles with her to face his twin. The creature that had stolen him, his identity, his mind, and his health.

"You really think that?" The venom in the creatures voice was almost tangible. **"YOU CAN'T KILL ME! I'M A THOUSAND YEARS OLD, YOU CANT KILL ME!" **

Stiles grinned, as he watched Kira and Scott start to move. "Yeah but I haven't got to make my Divine Move." The Nogitsune tilted his head, anger and confusion clear on it's face. "I might not be able to kill you but we can change you."

At that moment Kira and Scott both moved and as the realization hit the creature, they struck. Scott clamping his teeth around the Nogitsune's arm and Kira running her sword through its chest. They watched as it fell, the real entity flying out to escape but not before Isaac had arrived to capture it. the body writhed and dropped before disappearing in

to dust.

Stiles turned to Lydia, a grin beginning to appear on his face before he froze. The room to seemed to swirl, his vision becoming blurry before he dropped. The last thing he could hear was his name and then everything went black.

* * *

When he came too, Stiles, at first, could not open his eyes. His senses came back to him slowly. He could hear a beeping and the sound of machines quietly working. The smell was like antiseptic, like a hospital and when he finally opened his eyes, that was the sight that greeted him. He was in a hospital room, the blinds were closed and so was the door.

Looking around he realized he was alone. He had been trying to figure out what had happened when he heard voices at the door.

" Coming for your usual visit?" That was a woman's voice, a voice he recognized. "Yes. Has there been any changes, Melissa." His fathers tired voice rang through his hears. a grin filling his face as missed the rest of the conversation. Stiles knew everything would work out. It always did. Pack McCall could kick butt.

He looked up as the door opened and his father stepped in, carrying a bunch of files. The man was just closing the door, when Stiles cleared his throat. His dad spun around, eyes widening and folders dropping to the floor as he looked at his son in shock.

"Stiles?"

Stiles grinned. "Yeah, dad. You didn't think Something like ..." He was cut off as his dad rushed over, grabbing the teenager and pulling him into a hug.

"Oh god, I didn't think you'd ever wake up!" his father pulled back, yelling over his shoulder. "MELISSA!"

The grin dropped off of his face, as a sinking feeling filled his stomach."Dad, what are you talking about? Is everyone fine? Scott and Lydia. the twins, Kira? Isaac and Derek?"

The Sheriff pulled back, giving Stiles a strange look as Melissa came bursting into the room. The woman who had been like a mother to him, leaned down and started to check him over.

"This is a surprise. We didn't think you were going to wake up, Stiles."

Stiles turned to his dad, eyes wide and scared. "Dad? What is she talking about? Is everyone okay?" His heart was pounding and he could feel his throat starting to constrict. His father gave him a sad look, pity clear in his eyes and Stiles could feel his world about crash around him.

"Stiles, son. you've been in a coma. A couple of weeks after your mothers funeral, there was an accident. We got into a car accident. You've been asleep since."


End file.
